


Контакт

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Gang Rape, HYDRA Trash Party, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Laboratories, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture, Trust Issues, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: «Особо тяжелая форма ПТСР», — сказали врачи, — «сверхбдительность, беспокойство, бессонница, ночные кошмары похожие на очень острые воспоминания и навязчивые мысли с дисфорическим гипервозбуждением».Прикосновение, неважно чье, было триггером.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2020
> 
> ГТП, изнасилование, пытки, пытки под видом медицинских экспериментов, психологические пытки, лишение сна, сенсорная депривация, электрошоковая терапия, вивисекция (операции без обезболивания и наркоза), пытки электричеством, ПТСР в очень тяжелой форме, последствия пыток, насилие, ночные кошмары, взаимозависимость, гомофобная и обсценная лексика
> 
> Aвтор удалил оригинал текста, но оставил за нами право выложить перевод. Автор будет осведомлен о публикации перевода.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо [tomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix) за помощь с коммуникацией и в работе над переводом.

Скрестив ноги и изогнувшись непонятным образом, Баки сидит на диване напротив Стива, скрючившись над томиком научной фантастики из запаса книг Сэма. Прямо сейчас он действительно занят чтением: взгляд скользит по строчкам слева направо, а потом вниз в естественно-неровном ритме. Стив наблюдает за тем, как Баки на секунду задерживается на одном слове, перечитывает предложение, продолжает читать и наконец перелистывает страницу. «То, что он теперь на самом деле читает, уже прогресс», — думает Стив, прячась за собственной непрочитанной книгой. Месяц за месяцем Баки притворялся, будто читает, глаза скользили по странице слишком размеренно, он переворачивал страницы через одинаковые интервалы времени, и это было утомительно. Но теперь он наконец расслабился настолько, чтобы начать читать по-настоящему, и это действительно хоть что-то.

Диваны расположены в паре метров друг от друга, между ними общий кофейный столик, на котором сейчас стоят две кружки. Стив тянется за своей, будучи внутренне готов к тому, что Баки привычно вздрогнет, его глаза метнутся от страницы к руке и тщательно отследят движение: взять кружку, поднести ее к губам, отпить глоток, поставить на место: Баки расслабляется, как только Стив замирает.

_Не делай резких движений. Никаких сюрпризов. И бога ради, не прикасайся к нему._

Тони сказал ему это, и Стив по глупости немедленно отправил его восвояси. Да, такта Тони недоставало, так что, разумеется, это он расстроил Баки, он сделал что-то, чтобы заставило его перейти в режим Зимнего Солдата, наивно уверял себя Стив. Кроме того, когда Баки появился в комплексе, смущенный и со все еще наполовину промытыми мозгами, он искал Стива, а не бравирующего нагловатого Тони. Стив был настолько настроен на лучшее, так счастлив, когда Тони позвонил ему, хотя голос на другом конце провода звучал напряженно и с непривычной тревогой, и это должно было насторожить Стива; Тони велел ему как можно скорее вернуться в комплекс, и Стив так и сделал.

Он должен был понять раньше, насколько все было плохо; ему стоило присмотреться к сломанному бедру Клинта, переломам челюсти и ключицы Сэма, а также травмам медиков, от незначительных переломов до серьезного сотрясения мозга, и понять, что это было не только программирование Гидры. Стива не было там, когда Клинт похлопал Баки по плечу и сказал, как хорошо, что тот добрался до них, он не видел, как Баки, который оставался сдержанным и бдительным, но относительно спокойным до этого момента, в ответ сломал Клинту ногу и швырнул его об стену, а затем напал на Сэма, когда тот вмешался. Стива также не было там, когда несколько глупых, но исполненных лучших намерений медиков попытались перевязать его пулевые ранения, с которыми он появился в комплексе. Стив должен был понять еще тогда, что это не было каким-то остаточным программированием Гидры; Зимний Солдат не оставил бы нападавших в живых. Это был Баки, чертовски растерянный, но все же Баки.

Но нет, когда Тони проводил Стива в камеру, куда Ванде удалось загнать Баки, и сказал: «Ради Бога, не трогай его», — Стив отмахнулся. Гидра, все, через что прошел Баки, что ему пришлось делать — они справятся с этим вместе. Больше года Стив проверял устаревшую информацию и совершал набеги на старые базы Гидры, используя любые намеки, выжимая каждую крупицу информации о том, где мог быть Баки, а тот вдруг просто появился, разыскивая Стива, будто ничего и не было. Он был так чертовски счастлив, войдя в эту камеру, несмотря на предупреждения Тони.

И, сделав еще один осторожный и неторопливый глоток кофе, пока Баки орлиным взором наблюдает за ним из-за книги, Стив предполагает, что в некотором смысле они действительно прошли через это. Камера Халка, где Баки содержали поначалу, сменилась квартирой на отшибе жилого комплекса, производившей впечатление нормальной жизни. Две спальни и две ванные комнаты, все прекрасно обставленные: интернет, Нетфликс, небольшой внутренний дворик, никаких замков, чтобы удерживать Баки внутри. Сэм и Нат даже иногда заходили в гости, то с новой книгой, то с какой-то кофейной смесью, привезенной из последней зарубежной поездки. «Если не приглядываться», — думает Стив, — «все выглядит абсолютно нормально».

Стив не откладывает книгу и не идет на кухню мыть кружку. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Я собираюсь положить книгу и пойти ополоснуть свою кружку на кухне. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Баки снова смотрит на него острым снайперским взглядом:

— Нет, спасибо.

Стив чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд, когда кладет книгу на кофейный столик и берет кружку так мягко, как только может. Осторожно и не давая ни малейшего повода усомниться в своей цели, идет на кухню. Никаких непредсказуемых движений. Никаких сюрпризов.

Стив стоит у раковины несколько минут после мытья кружки и прислушивается к тишине в квартире. Шелест страниц не слышен. Баки все еще настороже: ожидает следующего звука, следующего признака движения, любой потенциальной угрозы.

***

Первая кассета, которую он посмотрел в одиночку три месяца назад в подземном бункере комплекса, была достаточно безобидной, чтобы заставить на мгновение усомниться в тревожащих надписях на других. После чего-то относительно невинного — ну, настолько невинного, насколько была способна Гидра — другие кассеты не могли быть такими ужасными, как обещали наклейки на них. Или нет?

На ней стояло: «Актив — Тест на физическую выносливость — 1983».

Изображение было зернистым, а звук неровным, но Баки было легко узнать среди толпы врачей и ученых. Он бегал по гимнастическому залу, пока неподвижная камера в дальнем углу комнаты снимала происходящее. Ученые отмечали результаты в прикрепленных к планшетам листках, регулировали датчики, закрепленные на Баки, и иногда разговаривали друг с другом, но камера почти не улавливала звук.

Они измерили высоту и длину его прыжков. Измерили, какой вес он может поднять, толкнуть и бросить. Они обвешивали его грузами и проверяли результаты бега и прыжков. Стив ни разу не услышал, чтобы Баки заговорил или обратился к агентам Гидры. Он без колебаний выполнял каждое задание, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами.

Это мог бы быть лагерь Лихай, если бы не шеренга людей в тактическом снаряжении, стоявшая по периметру зала с поднятыми стволами и следившая за Баки, пока тот бегал взад и вперед.

***

Ужин проходит как всегда. Все как всегда.

Стив накрывает на стол. Теперь у них есть ножи, несмотря на уговоры Тони (и Сэма, и Нат, и Ванды, и Клинта, и так далее). Но Стив и так осознает, что, если Баки решит убить его, отсутствие ножа для масла не помешает ему.

Баки наблюдает со своего места за столом, как Стив вертится на кухне, достает курицу из духовки и снимает картофель с плиты. Они сошлись на привычном меню, состоящем из вещей, которые они ели еще тогда, только расширили его немного. Когда Стив был еще настроен более оптимистично, он надеялся, что приготовление знакомых блюд вызовет у Баки некоторые воспоминания, и возможно, в какой-то степени это работает, потому что каждые несколько дней Баки затравленно смотрит на него и спрашивает: «А помнишь?..»

Они едят в тишине, прерываемой редкими попытками завязать разговор.

— Сэм говорит, что тебе стоит пойти завтра с нами на пробежку. Утро обещает быть теплым. Что думаешь, Бак?

— На венгерской базе Тони нашел кое-что, касающееся твоей руки, и его это очень интересует. У него есть несколько вопросов, может, он зайдет?

— Я слышал, что этот новый документальный фильм о бейсболе получился неплох. Кажется, он есть на Нетфликсе, я проверю.

Очевидные ответы, которые Стив знает наперед, должны быть произнесены, но не для того, чтобы сохранить иллюзию нормальности. Баки не будет тренироваться со Стивом и Сэмом, во избежание опасности, что какой-нибудь курсант случайно столкнется с ним и станет причиной еще одной «случайности». Тони почти наверняка не зайдет поболтать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы посмотреть руку Баки, как бы ему ни хотелось. И если Стив все же включит документальный фильм после ужина, то, сидя на своем диване, Баки будет смотреть его только вполглаза, сосредоточившись на совершенно иных вещах.

***

Вторая кассета была помечена как «Актив — Депривация сна — 1982».

Низкокачественная запись без звука была сделана камерой видеонаблюдения. В пустой камере Баки яростно раскачивался возле обитой войлоком стены. Когда Стив присмотрелся, то понял, что это было не столько раскачивание, сколько Баки бился о стену позади него, а затем дергался вперед. То, что в камере горел свет, было заметно из-за частого мерцания лампы дневного света.

Бешеное раскачивание Баки наконец замедлилось, и он рухнул на пол измученно и отчаянно, с грудью, тяжело вздымающейся в ритме дыхания до предела измученного человека. Но лишь мгновение спустя он без видимой причины снова вскинулся, его тело выпрямилось, покачивание возобновилось; должно быть, прозвучал сигнал тревоги.

Через некоторое время он опять упал, чтобы немедленно проснуться, снова и снова повторяя что-то, что Стив не мог разобрать. Баки зажмурился и ударился затылком о стену, все еще умоляя о чем-то. Несмотря на отвратительное качество изображения, Стиву показалось, что он видит слезы.

В правом нижнем углу экрана отметка времени показывала 205 часов. Сжав кулаки, Стив прокрутил видео вперед, видя, как в ускоренном порядке Баки продолжал циклически качаться, засыпать, просыпаться, качаться, засыпать, просыпаться, пока после очередной побудки он не упал вперед на четвереньки. Стив был уверен, что Баки плакал. Его плечо дрожало, и он рухнул, обхватив голову руками. Он протянул руку, хватаясь за что-то или кого-то, кого там не было, все еще повторяя одно и то же снова и снова.

Три человека в форме вошли и вытащили полубессознательного, дрожащего Баки, который продолжал тянуться к чему-то за пределами камеры, видимому только ему одному. Картинка замерла.

***

По ночам Стив прислушивается к дыханию Баки. У их спален общая стена, и Стив может точно определить момент, когда Баки засыпает: напряженное дыхание бодрствующего человека становится легче, пока не начинает звучать ровно и медленно. Если Баки засыпает около одиннадцати, кошмары не начинаются раньше двух или трех, давая самому Стиву несколько часов на сон, прежде чем дыхание Баки превращается в рваное и паническое, а следом слышатся звуки жестких ударов.

Баки не хочет помощи. Стив как-то попытался вмешаться, когда Баки все еще содержался в камере, а затем снова вскоре после того, как они переехали в квартиру, но это только ухудшило ситуацию, в результате Баки блевал, заливаясь слезами, а Стив истекал кровью. При свете дня, когда Стив осмелился спросить, чем он может помочь, Баки принялся умолять оставить его в покое. Его организм слишком быстро усваивает и выводит снотворное и успокоительное, сказал Баки, и он не хочет, чтобы Стив был в его комнате в этот момент, он не переносит такое вторжение или незапланированный стук в дверь ночью. И никаких врачей, «пожалуйста, Стив, никаких врачей».

Итак, Стив лежит без сна и слушает, как дыхание Баки ускоряется, пока он не начинает задыхаться. Затем слышится плач и едва слышный шепот: «нет», «пожалуйста» и «хватит». Затем шорох, треск натянутой ткани, удары по уже изрядно потрепанным изголовью кровати и стене. Вскоре после приступа Баки окончательно просыпается, и Стив почти слышит сквозь стену, как его судорожно трясет. Иногда после этого Баки принимает душ, а иногда стирает простыни. Но не сегодня; сегодня Стив слышит шаги, приближающиеся к его двери, а не к ванной.

— Стив? — хрипло слышится из-за двери.

— Да, Бак?

Смысла притворяться, что он спит, нет никакого. Если он может разобрать дыхание Баки, то и сам Баки наверняка его слышит.

— Можно мне войти?

Стив глубоко вдыхает; это что-то новенькое.

— Конечно.

Стив садится на кровати, наблюдая, как дверь медленно открывается, и Баки, потный, красный и измученный, входит в комнату. Нижняя губа прокушена насквозь, а когда он подходит ближе, Стив замечает, что он поцарапал правую руку до крови. Стив ничего не говорит, не смеет привлекать к себе внимание, зная, что Баки сбежит, если на него надавить.

Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе. Пожалуйста, дай мне взять тебя за руку.

— Можно мне поспать тут?

Голос Был едва слышен. Стив втягивает воздух.

— Да, конечно, Бак.

Стив сдвигается, освобождая место, прислушиваясь к вспыхнувшей надежде. У них уже случались короткие периоды улучшения, но они никогда не длились долго. Чудес не бывает, не когда за плечами Баки стоит Гидра.

Но Баки не ложится на кровать; он ложится на пол рядом с ночным столиком Стива.

Стив хочет что-то сказать, хочет заставить Баки устроиться на кровати. Она достаточно широкая чтобы они могли лежать, не касаясь друг друга, ее хватило бы, чтобы Баки смог вытянуться, не натыкаясь на Стива. Или Стив мог бы уступить ему кровать, пусть Баки спит один. Но он не рискует, зная, что это только спугнет его, и он убежит обратно в спальню. Итак, Стив не спит, слушая, как Баки не спит на полу рядом с ним.

— Люблю тебя, Бак.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Стиви.

***

Больше года назад, когда Тони оставил Стива стоять перед камерой, в которой скорчился Баки, как же чертовски счастлив Стив был, как наивен.

Да, Баки был совсем не в порядке: несколько пулевых ранений в плечо, вонючий, словно он не мылся несколько недель, дезориентирован как в лагере для военнопленных, откуда Стив вытащил его десятилетия назад, мечущийся от узнавания к замешательству. И к тому же он только что отправил Клинта, Сэма и полдюжину медиков в операционную, но он был здесь, живой и он пришел в поисках Стива, и со времени Вашингтона, даже с 1944 года Стив не желал ничего больше.

Баки забился в дальний угол камеры, явно ожидая нападения, но вид Стива несколько успокоил его. В глазах мелькнуло пусть неуверенное, но узнавание.

— Стив?

— Привет, Бак.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, Баки наблюдал за Стивом широко открытыми глазами. Стив подумал, что те не могли вместить в себя все то, что видели.

— Можно мне войти?

Пауза, затем короткий кивок, и Стив распахнул дверь камеры.

Снова наступила тишина, прерванная лишь движением пластин в протезе Баки.

Прошло несколько минут, а затем, наконец, раздался нерешительный голос:

— Я не знаю, что существует на самом деле. Я помню Бруклин, но это не может быть правдой. Мне нужно знать, что реально. Я не могу больше выносить незнания.

Баки откинулся назад в своем углу камеры, громко дыша, цепляясь за прутья решетки. Стиву стоило держаться на расстоянии, зная, что Баки и так в клетке и не нужно заставлять его чувствовать себя загнанным в угол, но он все равно подошел, потому что они всегда были вместе, и он не мог позволить ему чувствовать себя таким потерянным и одиноким, каким он выглядел.

Подойти достаточно близко ему не удалось. Его сильно швырнуло назад, и он ударился головой о решетку; металлическая рука сдавила его горло, его собственная рука оказалась вывернута за спину (и сломана в трех местах), он получил несколько ударов коленом в живот (незначительное внутреннее кровотечение). А потом ничего. Баки отступил назад к дальней стене камеры, снова забрался в угол, вытянув руки в защитном жесте и ловя воздух открытым ртом:

— Пожалуйста, я не могу. Не трогай меня.

Стив вскинул неповрежденную руку, сдаваясь, показал пустую ладонь, пока другая рука бесполезно болталась рядом.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не прикоснусь к тебе.

Тогда он не думал, что это означает: «Я больше никогда не прикоснусь к тебе».

***

Стив лежит без сна до шести, пока до ежеутренней пробежки с Сэмом не остается полчаса.

— Завтракать будешь?

По-прежнему лежащий на полу и так и не сомкнувший глаз Баки отзывается:

— Можно.

Прежде чем встать, Стив перечисляет Баки, что именно он собирается делать и как именно собирается двигаться. «Я пойду к своему шкафу и возьму смену одежды. Я собираюсь переодеться в ванной. Потом пойду на кухню и начну готовить завтрак. Я не уйду из кухни, пока не приготовлю завтрак, а потом поставлю все на стол, и мы сможем поесть вместе. Идет?» Он дает Баки время встать и устроиться поудобнее за дальним концом обеденного стола, на его обычном наблюдательном посту, откуда он видит всю кухню, так что он не торопится и тратит достаточно времени, чтобы предупредить о каждом движении, каждом жесте и предотвратить нападение.

Стив жарит бекон и делает яичницу-болтунью, потому что Баки всегда любил ее. Поджаривает хлеб и варит кофе, как каждое утро. Их день катится словно по рельсам, как каждый другой день в течение последних нескольких месяцев, и относительная близость предыдущей ночи ничего не меняет.

***

По совету врачей, с которыми Баки по-прежнему отказывался видеться, Стив был единственным человеком, который пытался прикоснуться к нему. Другие Мстители вызывали у него преимущественно дискомфорт, и он мог справиться с ним только в небольших группах при контролируемых обстоятельствах. Курсантов, техников и особенно медиков он не выносил вообще, и предложения поговорить с врачом провоцировали жуткие приступы, поэтому было естественно принять Стива за точку опоры. И Стив был так счастлив быть рядом. Что угодно, лишь бы Баки пришел в себя, лишь бы он снова почувствовал себя самим собой.

Первый раз Стив попытался дотронуться до него через несколько дней после возвращения. Насколько они могли судить издалека, Баки сумел перевязать ранения с помощью предоставленной аптечки. Он поел, принял душ и перестал выглядеть как бездомный, и хотя он свирепо бросался на решетку всякий раз, когда доктор пытался заговорить с ним, в остальном он вел себя довольно мирно, пока у него было пространство и уединение. Но не мог же он сидеть в камере вечно; Стив не стал бы его тюремщиком после всего, что он пережил.

«Вам нужно установить доверительные отношения. Он вас помнит, так что сосредоточьтесь на общих воспоминаниях. Постарайтесь вести себя как можно менее угрожающе. Вы Стив из Бруклина, а не Капитан Америка», — советовали врачи. «Спрашивайте разрешения на все, что вы собираетесь сделать; он должен чувствовать, что у него есть свобода выбора.»

Стив принес ему еду, книги, одеяла и мыло; он пообещал принести все, что Баки захочет, пусть только попросит. Баки ни о чем не просил, но слушал, когда Стив говорил о прошлом, пусть с опаской и слишком настороженно, но явно заинтересованно. «Это прогресс, выглядит обнадеживающе», — сказали врачи.

И вот однажды утром Стив спросил: «Можно я до тебя дотронусь, Бак? Могу я прикоснуться к твоему плечу? Вот так. — Стив положил руку себе на плечо. — Ничего больше, обещаю.»

Баки стоял в том месте, который Стив называл его углом камеры, куда он удалялся всякий раз, когда кто-то приходил к нему; оглядываясь назад, это был его первый охотничий настил, его первый наблюдательный пост, чтобы отслеживать возможные угрозы. Его диван, стул за дальним концом обеденного стола, зеркальная стена тренажерного зала, скамейка на заднем дворике — все эти точки наблюдения, его личное пространство, на которое Стив никогда не решился бы посягнуть.

Стив наблюдал, как Баки обдумывал вопрос, словно рассчитывал траекторию выстрела, складывая числа и учитывая множество переменных. Медленно, очень медленно он кивнул.

Вскинув руки, чтобы показать свои пустые ладони в знак полного подчинения, Стив приблизился. Они были достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться друг друга, достаточно близко, чтобы Стив, протянув руку, мог погладить Баки по щетинистой щеке, но он изо всех сил старался оставаться хладнокровным. Он хотел обнять его, сказать, что ему чертовски жаль, что он виноват во всех ужасных вещах, которые Гидра сотворила с ним после войны, сказать ему, что он сделает все, чтобы загладить свою вину, что он любит его и никогда не переставал, и всегда будет любить его; он хотел прижать Баки к себе, пообещать, что на этот раз он его не отпустит, никогда больше не позволит их пальцам разминуться, как в том проклятом поезде. Но вместо всего этого он вздохнул и спросил:

— Можно мне прикоснуться к твоему плечу?

Баки встретился с ним взглядом и снова кивнул.

Но до этого так и не дошло. Стив только поднял руку, и Баки немедленно схватил ее, выкрутил до щелчка, а затем ударил в лицо металлическим кулаком. Он схватил Стива за волосы и швырнул в сторону решетки.

— Все в порядке, Бак, — сказал Стив, сплюнув выбитый зуб.

Эта сцена повторялась раз за разом на протяжении следующих недель. Стив спрашивал разрешение. Баки давал его. Стив заработал сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, множественные рваные раны на лице, раздробленную лодыжку, три сломанных ребра и проткнутое легкое.

***

Днем они сидят на улице. Погода мягче, чем была в последние недели, и Баки не повредит немного солнечного света, думает Стив. Стив держит блокнот для набросков, рисуя каракули, а Баки устроился напротив него на скамейке с планшетом в руке.

«Если не приглядываться, то выглядит почти нормально», — снова думает Стив.

— Уже почти пора высаживать овощи. Может, посадим горох и помидоры? Или мяту?

На лице Баки мелькает тень улыбки.

— Помнишь клубнику, которую мы пытались вырастить на твоей пожарной лестнице?

Стив начинает по-настоящему смеяться.

— Ты про ту, в которую забрались еноты? И опрокинули горшок на чистое белье миссис Экельсон?

Баки почти улыбается. Он так похож на себя прежнего, хорошо знакомого Баки, что Стива посещает сумасшедшая идея встать без предупреждения, подойти ближе, сесть рядом и взять его за руку. Или сделать другую подобную мелочь, такую незначительную, такую простенькую. Что-то, что они делали миллион раз: соприкоснуться руками во время темной дороги домой из какого-нибудь кинотеатра или закусочной, сдерживаясь, пока они не оказывались в помещении, не сбрасывали одежду и не падали на кровать, сплетясь в объятиях. Или когда рука Баки задерживалась на прикрытом броней плече Стива, проверяя, точно ли пуля только прошла вскользь, а не ранила, а затем позднее ночью, в относительном уединении палатки, Баки срывал со Стива форму, и их руки сцеплялись вместе, пока Баки скакал на нем.

Целую жизнь назад. Стив встряхивается и возвращается к своему блокноту для набросков.

Он прекратил попытки прикоснуться к Баки три месяца назад, когда начал смотреть кассеты. Врачи сказали, что им обоим нужно сделать передышку; попытки не сработали, и не было смысла и дальше подвергать Баки стрессу и подвергать Стива риску получить травму. Чего врачи не сказали, но что Стив знал точно: это была не передышка, это был конец. Баки избавился от программирования несколькими месяцами раньше, теперь он все время был в полном сознании, вспоминал все больше с каждым днем и настаивал, что доверяет Стиву и умом понимает, что тот не причинит ему вреда. Но даже малейший жест в его сторону приводил к тому, что Стив начинал хромать, а Баки задыхаться.

«Особо тяжелая форма ПТСР, — сказали врачи, — сверхбдительность, беспокойство, бессонница, ночные кошмары похожие на очень острые воспоминания и навязчивые мысли с дисфорическим гипервозбуждением».

Прикосновение, неважно чье, было триггером.

Найдя кассеты в Новосибирске и просмотрев их, Стив просто не мог больше продолжать. Их попытки не помогали Баки выздороветь, они только травмировали его снова и снова с каждым неудавшимся прикосновением.

— Можно я тебя нарисую?

— Только если мне не придется позировать.

— Заметано.

В некоторые дни Баки бывает довольно разговорчив, вот как сегодня; без труда отвечает на вопросы и может даже заговорить сам. В другие дни он только ворчит, порой бросая односложный ответ. Смены его настроения непредсказуемы, и Стив почти перестал принимать их на свой счет.

Он рисует Баки, поднимая глаза только изредка; он запомнил его черты десятки лет назад. Стив опускает темные круги под глазами, усталые морщинки и впадины на щеках, которые, кажется, не может выровнять никакая домашняя стряпня. Он заканчивает рот, рисуя не улыбку, но однозначно смягчая хмурую гримасу непреходящей настороженности.

— Хочешь посмотреть?

— Нет, Стив.

Стив не настаивает.

***

На третьей кассете была наклейка с надписью «Актив — Тренировка по проведению допроса с пристрастием — 1983», и запись на ней начиналась с инструктажа, который пожилой седеющий мужчина проводил для небольшой группы людей в форме. Баки стоял позади инструктора, в полном тактическом снаряжении, маске и очках.

Стив поставил видео на паузу и достал из кармана телефон, чтобы воспользоваться одним из новых проектов Тони, находившемся в стадии бета-тестирования: приложение для синхронного перевода, которое Брюс окрестил «Универсальным Переводчиком Звездного Флота». Оно все еще было в разработке и не могло переводить оживленный разговор, кроме того, статические помехи на записи мешали ему, но оно, по крайней мере, помогало хоть немного разобраться в происходящем, отличая фоновую болтовню от потенциальной информации. Он снова включил видео. Переводчик улавливал только обрывки речи, но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Инструктор указал на Баки: «…в неудобной позе может быть полезно для получения сведений… причинять боль, если правильно выбрать положение… неестественное распределение веса и давления… помните, что объекты могут менять позу из-за мышечной усталости… подобное неповиновение должно быть наказано.» Баки шагнул вперед, и инструктор заставил его согнуться; легкость, с которой Баки принял нужную позу — ступни плотно стоят на полу, колени согнуты в низком, болезненном приседании, туловище наклонено вперед и согнуто над коленями, голова опущена, руки подняты за спиной — подсказала Стиву, что он это был его не первый, и не второй, и даже не третий раз.

«…становится неудобно в течение нескольких минут… вскоре после этого больно… Солдат может продержаться дольше, чем обычные подследственные, но и он чувствует это.» Инструктор ударил Баки сзади под колени, но тот не дрогнул, и, не сумев добиться реакции, на которую он явно рассчитывал, инструктор сильно шлепнул его по заднице. Баки качнулся вперед, но удержался, его дыхание было слышно даже через маску. Инструктор ухмыльнулся стажерам. «…добиться реакции для дальнейшего наказания…» По большей части Стив сидел с закрытыми глазами, пока демонстрировались другие неудобные позы, побои и прижигания, слушая, как на протяжении инструктажа дыхание Баки становится все тяжелее. Когда инструктор объявил, что заключительным актом будет пытка водой, Стив увидел, как с Баки сняли очки и маску, открыв огромные испуганные глаза и влажные от слюны и рвоты губы и подбородок. Баки положили на наклонный стол и накрыли лицо полотенцем. На моменте, когда один из стажеров принес инструктору ведро с водой, Стив выключил видео и замер, обхватив голову руками.

***

Вечером Баки листает Нетфликс и останавливается на документальном фильме об истории Высшей бейсбольной лиги.

— Предатели, — бормочет он, когда показывают переезд «Доджерс» в Лос-Анджелес.

Как всегда, звук телевизора приглушен, и Баки следит за окружением, уделяя картинке только часть внимания.

Стив проверяет свой телефон (в беззвучном режиме, чтобы никаких неожиданных звонков или звуков) и находит сообщение от Тони, в котором говорится, что как гений-миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп, финансирующий текущее санаторно-курортное лечение Баки, он настаивает на том, чтобы Стив покинул квартиру во имя собственного блага, по крайней мере, на несколько часов, а лучше на день или два. И правда, посмотрев в календарь, Стив понимает, что сидит здесь безвылазно вот уже три месяца. Он не ощущает хода времени: дни перетекают один в другой без привычного расписания заданий, разведки, совещаний по планированию и подробных разборок потом. У него нет никаких целей, кроме сохранения спокойствия Баки и сдерживания его, если возникнет такая необходимость. То, что он представлял себе в начале, кажется теперь таким нереальным, а его собственные надежды наивными.

«Прошвырнись по городу, дедуля. Не можешь же ты играть в няньки двадцать четыре часа в сутки», — пишет Тони. Стив не выходил из квартиры с тех пор, как вернулся из Новосибирска, оставляя Баки одного не больше, чем на час или два после того, как нашел кассеты на базе Гидры.

«Судя по технике, не функционирует уже лет двадцать», — подумала Наташа. Они знали, что база была заброшена; это следовало из разведданных и прочих обрывков информации, но зацепки есть зацепки, а небольшая прогулка в Сибирь на выходных, по мнению Стива, вполне себя оправдывала, особенно если была надежда заполучить координаты действующей базы.

_«Только основная команда. Быстрый сбор информации. Сэм и Вижн — на разведке, проверяют, нет ли чего интересного, что не указано в официальных планах. Наташа и Тони — дискеты, флешки, все, что хранится в компьютерах; серверы в подвале, лаборатории на втором и третьем этажах. Клинт и Брюс — архив на первом этаже, южная сторона. Роудс и Ванда охраняют периметр, просто на всякий случай; мы не хотим повторения Риги. Я помогу Сэму и Вижну провести первоначальную разведку, а потом осмотрю хранилище в подвале — оно маленькое, судя по чертежам, я и сам справлюсь. Ванда и Тони, будьте готовы все поджечь, как только мы выйдем.»_

Ничего такого, чего бы они не делали дюжину раз раньше.

Подвальное хранилище оказалось импровизированным медиа-кабинетом, где хранилось устаревшее оборудование и коробки с видеокассетами. Стив не планировал сортировать какой-либо материал во время извлечения; слишком много, чтобы просмотреть вручную, когда Пятница могла быстро проанализировать их, как только они вернутся в башню. Но когда он тащил груз коробок вверх по прогнившей лестнице, направляясь к квинджету, облупившаяся выцветшая наклейка одной видеокассеты привлекла внимание Стива. Она была написана кириллицей, как и все остальные, но под ней имелась желтая наклейка с четкой надписью по-английски:

«Актив — Проверка физической выносливости — 1983».

Быстрый осмотр коробки показал, что в ней еще были «Актив — Внутриполостной осмотр — 1982», «Актив — Депривация сна — 1982», «Актив — Тренировка по проведению допроса с пристрастием — 1983», «Актив — Сенсорная депривация — 1984» и «Актив — Электроконвульсивная терапия, сеанс 12 — 1985».

Стив сглотнул. Баки не говорил о том, через что ему пришлось пройти, ни разу не упомянул о тактике и методах Гидры. Стив предположил, что это варварство; обращение Гидры с военнопленными было печально известным во время войны, и уровень ПТСР Баки был достаточным доказательством жестоких пыток, но сам Баки никогда не подтверждал никаких подозрений Стива. И он давно перестал спрашивать, перестал давить на него, предполагая, что разговоры могут как-то помочь, и задолго до этого он перестал предлагать ему поговорить с психотерапевтом или врачом.

Стив никак не мог разобраться, как именно следовало понимать надписи на этих кассетах. Внутриполостной осмотр? Допрос с пристрастием? Электрошок, в конце концов?

Он погрузил коробку на квинджет, и во время следующего захода в архив осмотрел оставшиеся кассеты в поисках переведенных на английский наклеек, но на них были только русские или вообще никаких надписей. Кириллические надписи на наклейках следовали той же схеме, что и те, что были помечены как «Актив»; Стив, возможно, не умел читать по-русски, но когда он носил коробку за коробкой в квинджет, то был уверен, что они, в основном, связаны с Баки. Он гнал от себя нарастающее беспокойство: сначала закончить миссию, а с записями можно разобраться и дома.

Стив закрывает глаза, когда на экране телевизора бегут кадры какой-то Мировой серии, и он пытается не видеть изображения с кассет, которые словно выжжены клеймом у него на сетчатке. Теперь-то он знает, как следовало ему поступить: закрыть склад, доложить команде, что там пусто или просто старая офисная мебель, или придумать еще какую-нибудь отговорку, а потом позволить всему этому сгореть вместе с остальной базой, когда Тони и Ванда бомбили ее в самом конце.

Он пишет Тони: «С какой стати я должен куда-то идти, если ты мне предоставил пятизвездочный спа-салон?»

Ответ следует незамедлительно: «Тебе нужен перерыв. Это не шутка.»

Стив не отвечает.

***

Четвертая кассета была помечена как «Актив — Электроконвульсивная терапия, сеанс 12 — 1985», и Стив почти не смотрел ее.

Видео началось с трех врачей, обсуждавших то, что выглядело как модифицированный аппарат для ЭКТ.

«Недавние вспышки во время планового технического обслуживания… нарушения программирования… исправления, необходимые для дальнейшей работы в поле.»

«…способствовать подавлению памяти… восприимчивость к командам… двусторонний электродный подход… максимальная эффективность, несмотря на возможные когнитивные нарушения в долгосрочной перспективе.»

«…физиология препятствует большинству форм анестезии… однако в седации нет необходимости до тех пор, пока объект зафиксирован.»

«Доктор Козлова также рассматривает возможность лоботомии… необходимы дополнительные осмотры… нельзя жертвовать продуктивностью.»

Камера переключилась на Баки, голого и пристегнутого к креслу металлическими оковами. Он дико вырывался, плевался и ругался на смеси русского и английского. Один из врачей прошел мимо него, и Баки рванулся за ним, но кресло осталось стоять, надежно привинченное к полу. Обрывки разговора на русском откуда-то за пределами экрана программа перевода не смогла расшифровать, а затем пара испуганных техников, значительно моложе, чем мужчины в начале, подошли к Баки с каким-то головным убором. Техники встали позади и дергались при каждом его движении, но он остался сидеть в кресле. После нескольких неудачных попыток головной убор был, наконец-то, надет, и техники скрылись за кадром.

«Подготовка первого разряда.»

«Есть.»

Тело Баки напряглось, конечности скрючились, спина выпрямилась, глаза широко открылись, сквозь стиснутые зубы вырвался крик. Затем последовали частые судороги, и он обмяк, повиснув в кресле; он обмочился, и Стив увидел, что изо рта у него течет кровь.

«Идиоты… забыли капу… он снова прикусил язык… сами доктору Козловой объясняйте…»

«…да плевать…»

«Его кураторам будет не хватать этого языка…»

За кадром раздался смех, и Стив врезал кулаком в стену.

***

На следующую ночь кошмары просто ужасны. Баки мечется и кричит, а Стив смотрит на часы с другой стороны стены, когда первый час перетекает во второй. «Нужно заказать новое изголовье», — думает он, услышав треск.

В конце концов Баки успокаивается. Он прерывисто и тяжело дышит.

Стив прижимает ладонь к их общей стене и шепчет: «Я здесь, Бак.»

Следует долгая пауза и несколько тяжелых, затрудненных вдохов.

— Я знаю.

***

На пятой кассете надпись гласила «Актив — Сенсорная депривация — 1984».

На ней был Баки, или тот, кого Стив принял за Баки, одетый в глухой черный костюм с капюшоном, полностью скрывавшем голову, так что его лицо почти не было видно, в очках и с какими-то звуконепроницаемыми наушниками, на коленях на полу той же самой камеры, в которой он был во время эксперимента с лишением сна, с руками, скованными за спиной и прикрепленными к полу тяжелой цепью. Он был неподвижен, если не считать беспокойного покачивания взад и вперед в неестественно быстром, но каком-то небрежном ритме. Припадок? Стив не был уверен, пока не посмотрел на отметку времени. Запись была ускорена. Сорок восемь часов. Сорок девять. Пятьдесят. Пятьдесят один. Часы пролетали за секунды, и Баки раскачивался, оставаясь неподвижным.

Пятьдесят два. Пятьдесят три. Пятьдесят четыре. Пятьдесят пять. Пятьдесят шесть. Пятьдесят семь. А затем покачивание прекратилось, поскольку лента замедлилась до реального времени. Прошло пятьдесят семь часов и восемнадцать минут, и Баки вдруг резко дернул руки вверх, вырвав цепь из пола. Его запястья оставались все еще скованы, но его больше ничто не удерживало на месте.

В камеру ввалились люди в форме с пистолетами наготове. Видео было без звука, но Стив видел, как командир повелительно кричит что-то, обращаясь к Баки, хотя тот вряд ли что-то слышал, учитывая наушники. Командир жестом подозвал еще одного человека, который, явственно трясясь, подошел к Баки и сорвал с него наушники, очки и капюшон, а потом попытался отскочить обратно в строй. Однако Баки освободил руки, и когда солдат отшатнулся, он схватил его и толкнул вперед, держа перед собой как щит.

Баки щурился и тряс головой, явно ошеломленный раздражителями после столь долгого пребывания в беззвучной темноте. Командир подошел, все еще держа пистолет наготове, и приказал ему лечь.

Стив непроизвольно вскинулся, когда Баки отшатнулся при виде командира и тут же отшвырнул заложника в сторону. Покорно подняв руки, он упал на колени и не сопротивлялся, когда к нему потянулись электрошокерами.

***

Дни сменяют друг друга, и погода меняется от теплой до жаркой. Устроенный Стивом импровизированный огород в патио требует полива несколько раз в день, и это хоть какое-то дополнительное занятие на то время, пока Баки прячется внутри с очередной книжкой в мягкой обложке, взятой взаймы у Сэма.

— Я собираюсь открыть кран и набрать воды в лейку. Потом я выйду на улицу, чтобы полить растения. Хочешь присоединиться?

Стив спрашивает, прежде чем делает любую из этих вещей. В ответ слышится невнятное ворчание. Один из таких дней.

Стив не успевает выйти на улицу, когда чувствует вибрацию телефона в кармане -– вероятно, Тони, снова будет доставать его предложениями уехать на пару дней; ему не удалось это раньше, не получится и сейчас.

— Мне звонит Тони. Я собираюсь поговорить с ним на улице.

Снова ворчание. Стив выходит наружу и отвечает на звонок, закрыв за собой дверь патио. Стекло не полностью звуконепроницаемо для таких, как они, но все равно так он беспокоит Баки меньше, чем если бы она осталась открытой.

— Какого черта, Роджерс?

Стив замирает. Он ждал этого звонка с самого Новосибирска; раз за разом мысленно проигрывая ситуацию на протяжении нескольких месяцев, обдумывая, какие слова он мог бы использовать, чтобы оправдать свой обман, но теперь, слыша обвиняющий голос Тони, он не может даже слова выдавить.

— Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, — продолжает Тони.

Стив выдыхает; он даже не понял, что задерживал дыхание. Тони говорит беззаботно, так что, скорее всего, он еще не смотрел кассеты. Нет, понимает Стив, он просто рад, что у него есть еще один набор данных, в дополнению к моему. На новосибирских компьютерах хранилось впечатляющее количество информации -– координаты нескольких баз, имена нераскрытых функционеров Гидры, работавших в различных европейских правительствах, и подробная история операций Гидры с шестидесятых до начала девяностых, правда, надежно закодированная, особенно учитывая ее возраст. Это отвлекло Тони и Брюса достаточно, чтобы забыть о том, что по утверждению Стива было всего лишь несколькими кассетами, которые он запер в дальнем углу подземного хранилища башни после просмотра части из них, не зная, что делать с остальными.

— Здесь сотни часов видео- и аудиозаписей — прямо мокрый сон озабоченного подростка. Ну, если этот подросток втайне нацист. Я собираюсь кое-что сотворить для Пятницы, чтобы обработать их все. Похоже, с нашим приятелем не все так просто, если судить по наклейкам. Может быть, там найдется кое-что о скрытом программировании… — В этот момент Баки внезапно оказывается позади Стива и яростно выкручивает его запястье; телефон падает на землю и разбивается, а Стив борется со своей натренированной потребностью нанести ответный удар.

_Не делай резких движений. Никаких сюрпризов. И бога ради, не прикасайся к нему._

Стив поднимает левую руку и стоит совершенно неподвижно, игнорируя болезненную пульсацию в сломанном запястье в висящей вдоль тела другой руке. Баки кружит вокруг Стива и останавливается перед ним, выражение его лица пугающе мертвенно, такого Стив не видел уже много месяцев.

— Ты нашел видео?

Разумеется Баки услышал то, что говорил Тони. Конечно, он подслушивал.

— В Новосибирске.

— И теперь они у Старка?

— Да.

— Ты их смотрел?

Баки явно смирился с этим. Стив видит, что тот уже знает ответ.

— Да. Некоторые, не все.

Он знал, когда разгружал квинджет после Новосибирска, что должен проверить записи, прежде чем передать их Тони и Пятнице. Судя по надписям, Баки не хотел бы, чтобы Мстители или Стив знали их содержимое. Но, рассуждал он про себя, там могла быть секретная информация, касавшаяся Гидры, программы, которые они пропустили, сведения, необходимые для будущих миссий команды. А еще была непреодолимая потребность Стива понять, почему Баки — такой, и кассеты могли дать ответ.

Поэтому он тайком перетащил коробки в подземное складское помещение, изначально предназначенное для хранения некоторых наиболее взрывоопасных разработок, прежде чем Тони решил построить для них отдельный бункер. Он позаимствовал старый видеомагнитофон у Клинта, который пошутил, что Стив решил наверстать дрянное порно восьмидесятых, которое он пропустил; после последнего тайного просмотра, в результате которого Стива рвало так долго, что внутри не осталось ничего вообще, а потом он стоял под душем до тех пор, пока кожа на пальцах не стала прозрачной и не сморщилась, он понял ненамеренно скрытую в шутке иронию.

— Зачем?

«Потому что ты не говоришь мне, что они сделали. Потому что ты не говоришь мне, как тебе помочь. Потому что я не могу даже дотронуться до твоего плеча, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поцеловать или обнять тебя, и мне нужно знать, почему, почему я не могу держать тебя за руку, почему ты вздрагиваешь при каждом звуке, отшатываешься при каждом движении. Почему ты так непоправимо сломан. Потому что я так расстроен и зол, что мне нужно было припомнить, что жертва здесь ты, а не я.»

— Я думал, что смогу помочь, если узнаю, что случилось.

Баки вдруг начинает смеяться.

— Комплекс спасителя для всех и каждого? Да пошел ты, Стив.

Стив на мгновение думает, что Баки собирается сбежать. Здесь нет замков, чтобы удержать его; Стив не собирается становиться тюремщиком, поэтому он может просто уйти, опять исчезнуть из жизни Стива по его собственной вине, очередного доказательства неспособности защитить Баки.

— Мне так жа…

И Стив, и Баки одновременно слышат голос Тони. Баки бросается в их квартиру и прячется неизвестно где, пока Стив кричит ему вслед: «Я разберусь со всем этим.»

Тони парит над забором патио.

— С Пэтти Херст все в порядке?

Стив показывает на свое сломанное запястье и разбитый телефон на земле.

— Сам виноват. Не предупредил, что отвечаю на звонок. Глупо вышло.

Щиток шлема Тони приподнимается.

— Стив, ты нуждаешься в отпуске. Я серьезно, чувак. Ты не можешь продолжать так до бесконечности.

— Мне и не придется. Ему становится лучше.

Ложь, утешительная, сладкая ложь. Тони не уточняет, но Стив видит, что он ему не верит.

***

Шестая кассета была помечена как «Актив — Внутриполостной осмотр — 1982», и Стива хватило всего на пару минут.

Привязанный к столу и предположительно обездвиженный тем, что было в капельнице, воткнутой в правую руку, однако в полном сознании, Баки закричал, когда хирург сделал разрез поперек его живота.

— Начинаю живосечение. В исследовательских целях доктор Козлова просила провести его без анестетиков, используя только иммобилизацию…

Стив согнулся пополам и врезал по телевизору.

***

Баки забаррикадировался в своей ванной, что было неплохо, потому что это дает Стиву время забинтовать запястье, чтобы обездвижить его.

— Бак? — Стив стоит перед ванной Баки. — Можем мы поговорить?

— Отвали.

— Могу я хотя бы составить тебе компанию? Посидеть за дверью? Я буду молчать.

— Твое дело.

Вот он, их повседневный уют, вечно с дверью или стеной, или несколькими футами и журнальным столиком между ними. Чтоб эта Гидра провалилась за все, что она с ним сделала.

***

Седьмая, восьмая, девятая и десятая кассеты не были подписаны по-английски, и они вместе терзали память Стива. День, проведенный за просмотром ужасов для Стива, которые десятилетиями тянулись для Баки.

В промышленном душе Баки поливают из шланга ледяной водой, и люди за кадром смеются, в то время как он трясется от холода.

Кожа Баки так сильно обгорела на солнце, что начала шелушиться и трескаться, губы сухие и покрыты ранками, однако командир продолжает отчитывать его, в то время как два офицера стягивают с него одежду, а третий приносит банку грубой соли, и Баки кричит, когда в его поврежденную кожу начинают втирать соль.

Баки вынужден считать удары, пока его порют, и его спина покрывается сеткой вздутых и кровавых рубцов.

В клетке для собак Баки стоит на четвереньках, низко пригнувшись. Мужчина в берцах издевается над ним: «Будешь вести себя как собака, и обращаться мы с тобой будем как с собакой.» Он пинком опрокидывает клетку набок, и Баки, не в силах удержать равновесие, тоже беспомощно падает.

***

Проходят четыре часа, а они так и сидят по разные стороны двери ванной.

Четыре часа Стив провел, заново прокручивая в голове эти чертовы записи.

Четыре часа Стив провел, гадая, о чем, черт возьми, думает Баки в соседней комнате.

Четыре часа Стив провел, репетируя, что он скажет, как будет умолять, когда Баки попытается уйти, что неизбежно.

Когда четвертый час перетекает в пятый, Баки нарушает молчание.

— Это были записи из моего советского периода или американского?

— Советского. — Стив откашливается. — С конца семидесятых до начала девяностых, насколько я могу судить.

По ту сторону двери раздается шорох, впервые с того момента, как Баки заперся в ванной, он меняет позу. А потом…

— Мне жаль, что ты это увидел. По крайней мере, хоть не американцы, те были еще хуже. Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты видел, что они делали.

Матерь божья. Что, черт возьми, может быть хуже того, что он уже видел? Стив подыскивает слова и, наконец, выдавливает:

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Бак. Это мне очень жаль. Я не имел права смотреть их. Они мне не принадлежат.

— Теперь ты знаешь, почему я такой стремный. И, знаешь, у меня нет причин винить себя за то, что я держал тебя в неведении, так что мне повезло.

Доносится глухой смешок. «Звучит так, словно он совершенно вымотался», — думает Стив.

— Ты не стремный.

— Врешь. Я стремнее стремного, а ты здесь из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы поставить своего раненого брата по оружию на ноги.

— Все совсем не так.

— Тогда ты пытаешься вернуть своего любовничка?

— Бак, ты же знаешь, что мы были…

— Кем же мы были?

—…больше чем просто любовниками.

— Ну, сейчас ты хоть знаешь, почему я не рвусь трахаться с тобой.

Они снова погружаются в молчание.

Еще один шорох с той стороны двери, глубокий вдох, а потом:

— Ты видел ту, с собаками? Я помню, что у них была камера.

— Баки, я не знаю, что тебе сказать.

— Я бы предпочел правду.

— Да, я посмотрел первые десять минут.

На самом деле запись длилась больше часа. Баки без левой руки отбивался в загоне от нескольких злобных собак, в то время как пьяные офицеры Гидры смеялись и делали ставки. Стив выключил кассету после того, как один из псов так сильно укусил Баки за икру, что стали видны мышцы.

— Хорошо, что ты не видел финала.

— Бак…

— А с другими Зимними Солдатами? Видел хоть некоторые записи?

— Нет.

— Врешь?

— Нет. С ними ни одной не видел.

— Хорошо.

— Бак…

— Не надо.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват.

— Я знаю, но это я позволил всему случиться.

— Нет, Бак…

— Почему ты просто не сказал мне, что нашел кассеты?

— Не хотел делать тебе больно.

— А, ну, попытка не пытка.

***

Стив не считал остальные кассеты. Он смотрел их отрывками в каком-то безумном чувстве вины, чтобы удовлетворить свою потребность понять, почему Баки такой, как сильно он подвел его, позволив проскользнуть сквозь пальцы в объятия Гидры, как много ему предстояло искупить.

Голый Баки в Сибири неудержимо трясется в сугробе, пока врачи в зимней форме делают записи.

Баки, землисто-бледный и с мутным взглядом, привязан к операционному столу, а врач вводит ему в руку иглу капельницы. «…сделает его послушной умницей на весь сегодняшний вечер…»

Баки кричит, подошвы его ног стоят на пылающих углях жаровни. Командир насильно сует его руку в другую. «Только попробуй подставить нас еще раз, и я сожгу твою смазливую мордашку.»

Баки покачивается в электрошоковом кресле, пока ему вводят экспериментальный коктейль из наркотиков. Он забывает русский и бормочет, не сводя с врача затуманенного взгляда: «Помогите мне.»

***

Несколько часов спустя, все еще сидя под дверью ванной, Стив понимает, что, судя по всему, сломанные кости в его запястье сместились; неудивительно, учитывая, сколько времени прошло с момента перелома. Такие вещи случались иногда во время войны, и именно Баки всегда заботился о том, чтобы вправить плечо Стива, или колено, или пальцы, чуть дольше, чем можно было делать это на публике, трогая его, обещая кое-что попозже, наедине. Стив туже перематывает запястье тем же бинтом и, не обращая внимания на боль, прислоняется спиной к двери ванной.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?

Стив спрашивает уже второй раз.

— Нет.

— Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?

Ответа не следует, но Стив слышит, как Баки встает с пола, чувствует, что дверь чуть сдвигается, когда Баки больше не прижимается к ней. Он поспешно встает и освобождает дверной проем, отступая назад, чтобы предоставить Баки необходимое пространство. Когда тот проходит мимо Стива в спальню, видно, что лицо у него мокрое, а темные круги под глазами обозначились сильнее.

— Бак…

— Отстань. Я иду спать.

Усталость обрушивается на Стива с глухим хлопком закрывшейся за Баки дверью. Он и не подозревал, как устал, буквально едва на ногах держится. Стив возвращается в свою комнату, ложится на кровать, закрывает глаза и прислушивается к знакомому ритму дыхания Баки. Как же много отняла у него Гидра, думает Стив, прижимая здоровую руку к разделяющей их стене, но вот это самый непоправимый, самый безнадежный урон. Она украла у него возможность расслабиться, позволить кому-то проявить заботу, прийти в себя после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти.

— Я люблю тебя. Мне так жаль, — шепчет Стив.

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, Стиви. Мне жаль, что я позволил этому случиться со мной. Прости, что я так облажался. И я сожалею, что не могу быть тем, кто тебе нужен.

— Нет, все не так…

— Мне нужно поспать.

— Бак, только не думай, что я…

— Мне нужно поспать.

— Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне сказать…

— Дай мне поспать.

Но часы идут, а Баки не спит. После трех Стив слышит, как меняется его дыхание, но только в пятом часу утра Баки наконец впадает в беспокойную дремоту. Стив не утруждает себя попытками заснуть, несмотря на усталость; дыхание Баки неровное, прерывистое даже во сне, и Стиву нужно быть начеку, на случай, если кошмары начнутся раньше обычного, на случай, если он понадобится Баки на этот раз. Вместо того, чтобы спать, одной рукой он пишет и переписывает сообщения Тони в попытке убедить его оставить кассеты в покое. Он не посылает ни одного; что бы он ни сказал, он только еще больше выдаст личных сведений о Баки. Отбросив телефон, Стив решает подумать о том, что делать с Тони, после утреннего кофе. Он снова сосредотачивается на дыхании Баки.

Он пытается вспомнить Баки растрепанным неуклюжим восьмилеткой, который взбудораженно тащит его за собой по пожарной лестнице играть с новой бейсбольной перчаткой. Вместо этого он вспоминает Баки, привязанного к креслу с наклонной спинкой, пока бригада врачей удаляет ему сломанные зубы, и яркая кровь течет по его подбородку.

Он пытается вспомнить Баки в тринадцать, как он прижимает влажную тряпку к фингалу, который Стив получил от Джека Кэмпбелла, живущего двумя этажами выше, его пальцы легко касаются глазницы Стива, лицо раскраснелось, когда он говорит, что Джек завтра получит. Вместо этого он вспоминает Баки с веревкой во рту, не перестающего просить пощады, когда раскаленное клеймо в форме черепа с щупальцами прижимается к внутренней стороне его бедра под выкрики «Хайль Гидра» и шипение горящей кожи.

Он пытается вспомнить Баки в шестнадцать, пьяным от дешевого виски, украденного из тайника отца, неуклюже целующего Стива, пытающегося кое-как справиться с пуговицами на его брюках. Вместо этого он вспоминает, как Баки вводят какой-то экспериментальный препарат, чтобы сделать его более покорным. С пеной у рта он бьется в судорогах на полу, а потом приходит в сознание только для того, чтобы пережить в галлюцинациях прошлые пытки, слезно умоляя о пощаде на русском и английском.

Он пытается вспомнить Баки в пятничный вечер, приодетого и непередаваемо обворожительного, готового к танцам или вечеринке, или к походу в кино, где девушки безуспешно пытаются не поддаться его шарму. Вместо этого он вспоминает, как Баки с перебитыми голенями ползет по полу спортзала, а агенты Гидры в лабораторных халатах наблюдают за ним.

Он пытается вспомнить Баки после пятничных развлечений, незадолго до полуночи, без пиджака и с некогда прилизанными, а теперь растрепанными волосами, когда он и Стив отчаянно обнимаются в уединении квартиры Стива, и Баки повторяет привычный рефрен: «Как бы я хотел выйти с тобой, показаться с тобой при всех.» Вместо этого он вспоминает Баки у стены в грязной камере, без рубашки, с глубокими открытыми ранами на груди. Потного, бледного, непрерывно дрожащего. Голос за кадром комментирует: «Сепсис, день двенадцатый. Температура субъекта сорок один градус Цельсия…»

Он пытается вспомнить Баки в одних армейских трусах, лениво раскинувшегося на спальном мешке в палатке, разбитой бог знает где в Германии, устроившегося головой на плече Стива, выводящего на бицепсе Стива узоры, улыбаясь при этом как кот, объевшийся сливками. Вместо этого он вспоминает, как Баки привели в комнату с дрожащим стариком, чьи глаза расширились, когда командир приказал Баки «заставить его говорить».

Стив закрывает глаза и с тоскливым нетерпением ждет утра.

Кошмары Баки начинаются незадолго до шести; удручающе знакомые восклицания и всхлипы быстро переходят в крики и хриплые рыдания, а затем в панические мольбы о помощи. Стив прижимает ладонь к общей стене и шепчет: «Бак, это сон. Постарайся проснуться. Ты в безопасности», но удары усиливаются, раздается громкий стук, когда Баки, по-видимому, падает с кровати. Потом следует треск и другие звуки, про которые Стив думает, что у кровати, похоже, подломилась ножка, Стив слышит, как разбивается стекло, и встает со своей кровати, идет по короткому коридору и останавливается перед дверью Баки. Глубокий вдох, и Стив как можно тише открывает дверь.

Баки разбил окно. Дрожа, он сидит под ним, окруженный острыми осколками стекла, а рядом валяется отломанная ножка кровати. Глаза Баки открыты, но пусты, мертвы и невидящи, как в большинстве видеозаписей, которые посмотрел переполненный стыдом Стив.

«Пока только ночные кошмары, — сказали врачи, — и никаких признаков лунатизма или прочих вызывающих беспокойство симптомов парасомнии, но за этим нужно наблюдать». Была идея установить камеру в спальне Баки, чтобы Пятница могла наблюдать за ситуацией; Стив предпочел сохранить право Баки на личное пространство.

— Баки, проснись, пожалуйста. — Он так близко к разбитому стеклу. — Бак, пожалуйста, это Стив. Ты можешь проснуться ради меня?

Баки его не слышит. Он все еще дрожит, пальцы царапают пол, задевают осколки, капли крови с правой руки текут на ковер.

Стив вздрагивает при виде крови. Ему нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы Баки оказался в другом месте, но он не может прикоснуться к нему. Он чувствует себя беспомощным, маленьким, ни на что неспособным, как он не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как принял сыворотку, и когда Баки стискивает кусок стекла в правой руке, сжимая его так, что кровь теперь течет из его ладони, Стив бросается к нему и отнимает окровавленный осколок, отбросив его в сторону. Он понимает всю безрассудность этого поступка, но не может позволить Баки причинить себе боль.

Реакция Баки следует незамедлительно. Стив чувствует первый удар в правое плечо, второй — в грудную клетку слева. Он пытается оттолкнуть Баки, не причинив ему, однако, никаких повреждений, но третий удар, похоже, пронзает его легкое, и мир тускнеет, когда он отчаянно хватает воздух, который кажется слишком разреженным. Он пытается что-то сказать, разбудить Баки, но у него почти нет голоса; нет воздуха, чтобы наполнить его.

Он чувствует, как влага пропитывает рубашку, и смутно осознает, когда рассматривает огромное количество крови, вытекающей из его тела, что из его груди и живота торчат не менее трех осколков стекла. Баки ударил его много раз, но он не почувствовал. «Это нехорошо.»

Ковер мокрый от его крови. Когда он упал? Мир становится черным.

***

Последнюю кассету Стив посмотрел в четверг днем, меньше чем через неделю после возвращения из Новосибирска.

На самом деле это была не последняя имевшаяся у него кассета; в коробках, окружавших старый телевизор в подвальном хранилище комплекса, лежали десятки других, но это была последняя кассета, с которой Стив сумел справиться. Остальные были слишком. Он получил свои ответы, увидел контекст, узнал причины, почему Баки был настолько сломлен. Продолжать дальше не имело смысла.

В отличие от большинства кассет, это видео не было снято с помощью штатива и не было записью камеры наблюдения. Оператор бродил по чему-то вроде корпоратива в той же лаборатории, где Баки подвергался ЭКТ. Врачи и медтехники, многих из которых Стив узнал по предыдущим видео, шумели вокруг, пили из бутылок, разговаривая на неразборчивом русском языке, а на заднем плане играла электронная танцевальная музыка. Пожилой мужчина дал оператору пять, когда тот, пританцовывая, пробирался через толпу, позже еще один чокнулся с ним рюмками, а молодая женщина схватила камеру, кокетливо смеясь, и направила ее на самого оператора, который шутливо показал знак мира, прежде чем забрать ее, и женщина притворно надулась.

Музыка стихла, когда кто-то начал говорить тост; камера развернулась и направилась к источнику звука: это была женщина средних лет в лабораторном халате. «…значительные усилия моих коллег… выполнить задание Гидры сейчас важнее, чем когда-либо… прорыв произошел, когда мы поняли, что после четырехкратного увеличения напряжения он дольше остается послушным… в сочетании с уже апробированными препаратами и программированием… некоторые долгосрочные изменения когнитивных функций в настоящее время исследуются уважаемым доктором Ежиным… свести к минимуму периоды простоя и подготовки… добиться повышения эффективности в сфере исполнения приказов и исследований… Приятного вечера! Вы заслужили это долгими днями и вечерами, выходными, проведенными вдали от близких, а некоторые из вас даже пролили немного крови ради результатов…» Она явно слегка дразнилась; толпа засмеялась, когда она указала на пару техников, стоявших у импровизированного бара, у каждого из которых была повязка. Один из них поднял бокал, другой слегка поклонился. Снова раздался смех. «…спасибо… Командир Ильясов тоже желает…»

Стив узнал голос мужчины, который взял слово следом; это был инструктор с записи занятий по допросам с пристрастием, который похлопал женщину по спине и поднял руки, требуя внимания. «Я хотел бы лично поблагодарить доктора Козлову… наши боевые группы ценят достигнутые результаты… мы должны поблагодарить вас… мы не понаслышке знаем, как трудно с ним работать… переломы, перепады настроения, а зубы!» Еще один смешок, когда один из медтехников поднял руку, застенчиво улыбаясь. «Моя команда имеет опыт работы с этим — вы находитесь в хорошей компании! …подарок для всех, чтобы насладиться сегодняшним вечером…» Ильясов помахал кому-то за кадром; толпа молча повернулась, камера последовала за этим движением: два офицера в форме втащили в комнату полубессознательного Баки и сгрузили его вялое тело перед Ильясовым.

Кто-то рядом с оператором прошептал: «Всегда хотел побывать на таком празднике.»

Кто-то еще: «Оторвемся.»

Ильясов все еще говорил: «…состояние полного подчинения и дополнительная седация в качестве награды за вашу замечательную работу… не переживайте о последствиях… Я знаю, что многие из вас дружат с членами наших боевых групп и слышали об их отдыхе в перерывах во время операций и между заданиями… пожалуйста, делайте, что хотите, на следующие три недели никаких миссий не запланировано…» Один из офицеров в форме вышел из лаборатории и вернулся с коробкой, полной — Стив в ужасе прикрыл глаза — электрошоковых дубинок. «…настройки изменены специально для вечера отдыха… током никого не ударит… не бойтесь проявлять фантазию и желаю провести прекрасный вечер!»

Раздались аплодисменты и смех, музыка зазвучала громче, оживленно обсуждающие происходящее люди подошли к Баки, образовав вокруг него широкий круг. Оператор пробрался внутрь него, туда, где на полу неподвижно лежал Баки. Козлова и Ильясов стояли позади, пожимая руки присутствующим.

Козлова улыбнулась и похлопала Ильясова по руке «…давай дадим этим замечательным людям возможность расслабиться… никто не хочет праздновать с начальством». Оператор засмеялся и неразборчиво сказал что-то, потом наклонился к Баки, все еще неподвижному, но медленно моргающему, с устремленным в никуда взглядом. Через несколько секунд после того, как Козлова и Ильясов вышли, один из раненых техников протолкался вперед.

«…чур, я первый… …думаю, я это заслужил, понятно?» Из толпы раздались несколько выкриков, когда техник схватил одну из дубинок и с театральным свистом активировал ее. Раздавшийся электрический гул вызвал пьяное хихиканье. Бравируя, но явно нервничая, он приблизился к Баки и схватил его за волосы. Наступила тишина, толпа ждала какой-то реакции, немедленного возмездия, но Баки остался невозмутимым, только на лице его появилось выражение неудобства, когда его дернули за волосы; в остальном он не реагировал. Уверившись в безопасности, техник сильно ударил его по затылку дубинкой. Баки издал болезненный хрип и упал на пол, глухой стук от падения заглушили хриплые возбужденные аплодисменты.

Другой участник вечеринки вышел и тоже взял дубинку: «Он сломал мне лодыжку в прошлом году. Я два месяца ходил на костылях», — и ударил Баки по ноге. Потом еще кто-то ударил его по правой руке, потом по ягодицам, по бедру. Баки свернулся в позе эмбриона, пытаясь защитить лицо от сыплющихся ударов, направленных в голову.

Второй раненый техник взял дубинку и перебросил ее из руки в руку, прежде чем наброситься на Баки. «…кусок дерьма…жертва неудавшегося аборта… укусил меня за руку за то, что я проявил доброту и принес ему воды.» Техник жестом подозвал кого-то с полной бутылкой водки. «Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить сейчас?» Он зажал Баки рот и перевернул бутылку вверх дном.

Баки захлебнулся и закашлялся, но техник держал бутылку крепко; другой мужчина вышел вперед, чтобы помочь удержать его голову на месте. Большую часть водки Баки проглотил, и когда техник, наконец, убрал бутылку, удовлетворившись, она была почти пуста, за исключением нескольких глотков.

«Интересно, его можно напоить допьяна?»

«Лучше бы он смог напиться, учитывая, что я собираюсь с ним сделать.»

Тот же техник внезапно ткнул электрошоковой дубинкой Баки в глотку, активировав ее при этом. Баки замер, поперхнулся и у него из носа и рта хлынула горящая водка, душа его и все не заканчиваясь.

Зрители смеялись, пока Баки боролся за каждый глоток воздуха.

Кокетливая женщина, уже знакомая по началу съемки, шагнула вперед на опасно высоких каблуках и забрала у техника почти пустую бутылку. «Ну что, сделать? Правда?» — спросила она, широко улыбаясь и размахивая бутылкой над головой Баки, угрожая расплескать оставшееся содержимое.

Кто-то закричал: «Давай!», и она вылила водку на голову Баки, окатив его волосы, лицо и шею. Потом взяла дубинку и прижала ее к мокрым лопаткам Баки по меньшей мере на тридцать секунд, в течение которых тот мог только стонать и корчиться.

«…эта хуевина обоссалась… …даже не знал, что у нее есть член…»

«Нет у него нифига, я слышал, что ему отрезали его много лет назад…»

«Неправда это!»

«А давайте проверим.»

Женщина указала на последнего говорившего и усмехнулась: «Тогда мне понадобится помощь.» Она начала расстегивать тактический жилет Баки, в то время как другие из толпы стягивали с него ботинки и брюки. Его трусы промокли насквозь, и, наполовину расстегнув Баки штаны и заметив сырость, женщина снова схватила свою дубинку и ударила его током во внутреннюю сторону бедра, где все еще было мокро. «Не надо, я буду хорошо себя вести», — слабо всхлипнул он.

«Даже не знал, что он может говорить по-английски.»

«А я не знал, что он вообще может говорить.»

Раздетый до трусов, Баки снова попытался свернуться калачиком, но кто-то из толпы ударом ботинка раздвинул ему ноги. Женщина сделала последний глоток водки и спросила: «Вы позволите?», прежде чем стянуть и трусы.

«Эх, жаль, а я был уверен, что члена у него нет.»

«Не, ну как же, Кулаку Гидры без члена нельзя.»

Взгляд женщины задержался на Баки. «Неплохо», — жеманно сказала она, поворачиваясь к оператору и подмигивая, прежде чем вжать туфлю на каблуке в обмякший член Баки. Она давила все сильнее и сильнее, пока не раздалось шипение.

«Не хочешь прокатиться на нем, Алина? — шутливо спросил кто-то прямо рядом с камерой. — Все же живой фаллоимитатор.»

Алина ухмыльнулась и пожала плечами. «Может быть, в другой раз, а сейчас…» Ее взгляд переместился на металлическую руку и толстые, как веревка, шрамы на плече Баки. «Инженеры есть?»

«Здесь», — ответил молодой светловолосый мужчина, стоявший в глубине толпы.

«Из чего сделана рука?»

«В основном, из титаносодержащих сплавов… Плюс электронная начинка, само собой.»

«А ток проводит?»

«Титан нет… но там еще серебро и немного алюминия… достаточно для малой проводимости… Рука соединяется с нервными окончаниями, так что он в любом случае почувствует.»

Алина снова включила электрошокер: «Ну вот сейчас и проверим…», — и она нажала на кнопку, прижав электроды к тому месту, где плоть соприкасалась с металлом, и Баки выгнулся, рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы. Кое-кто из наблюдателей взял дубинки и присоединился, тыча электродами в руку Баки и шрамы на его плече и груди. Баки выгнулся сильнее и попытался спрятать руку под живот, однако несколько человек придавили его к полу.

«…теперь ты уже не такой сильный…»

«Да ему, наверное, нравится, вот он и не сопротивляется.»

Оператор увеличил изображение смеющейся Алины, когда она встала и перешагнула через Баки, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках. Она передала дубинку другому участнику толпы, атлетически сложенному мужчине средних лет, пьяному в стельку, который, спотыкаясь, вышел вперед. «…пора превратить это в настоящую вечеринку… дать ему то, чего он хочет…» Он развернул Баки на бок, раздвинув ему ноги так, что он оказался в уязвимом, открытом положении и ткнул конец палки в ягодицу; когда он ее убрал, на нежной коже был явственно виден электрический ожог. «Я слышал, он любит в задницу. Не так ли, детка?» Толпа завизжала, когда он ударил его током еще и еще раз подряд, заставив Баки задыхаться. «Ну так как, деточка, уже захотелось?» С притворной нежностью он погладил расселину Баки шоковой дубинкой, внезапно активировав ее, и Баки задергался.

Один из мужчин, удерживавших Баки на месте, засмеялся: «Давай, Миша, переходи уже к делу.» Те, кто развлекались, обрабатывая руку Баки, прекратили и присоединились к нему, прижав Баки к полу лицом вверх и раздвинув ему ноги.

Миша ухмыльнулся в камеру: «Чтобы снял для меня копию!» Затем, придерживая Баки за живот рукой, одним движением он вставил дубинку ему в зад, повернув ее.

Раздались свист и аплодисменты. Откуда-то с другого конца комнаты жеманная женщина крикнула: «Давай, сильнее, ему нравится!» Из-за шума толпы крики Баки едва слышались, но гримаса на его лице не оставляла никаких сомнений, глаза были зажмурены, по щекам текли слезы.

Оператор резко увеличил изображение дубинки, которую Миша толкал внутрь и наружу, вытаскивая почти полностью, прежде чем снова вбить до рукоятки, действуя с каждым разом все грубее. «Ну что за мокрая грязная пизденка. Блядь, она просто создана для этого.» Баки попытался отодвинуться, но ослабшие под действием успокоительного ноги никак не хотели ему подчиняться; он слабо скреб ими, пытаясь отползти назад, и жалко падал на прежнее место. «…его уже хорошо растрахали… должно быть, бойцы пользовались им после каждого задания… у него тут все разболталось… "

«Включи ее!»

«Да, Миша, включай уже.»

«Если ты не включишь, я сам тебя током шибану!»

Миша свирепо ухмыльнулся и похлопал Баки по плечу: «Извини, товарищ», — рассмеялся он, и задвинув дубинку до половины, нажал на кнопку.

Все тело Баки сжалось, и он забился в безжалостных конвульсиях под одобрительные возгласы толпы. Миша протолкнул дубинку как можно глубже и удерживал неподвижно, вдавливая ладонью, в то время как Баки, сотрясаемый судорогами, отчаянно пытался оттолкнуться, загнанно дыша, как измученное животное. Другие мужчины крепко прижимали его к полу, время от времени ударяя током то под мышками, то вокруг сосков.

«…шлюшкe нравится… так дайте ей то, что она хочет…»

«… ебаная потаскуха…»

«…мявкает, как чердачная кошка в течку…»

«…вот же пидорок…»

Человека с камерой оттеснили назад, когда толпа сгрудилась; несколько человек пробились вперед, схватили дубинки и склонились вокруг Баки, закрывая обзор. Оператор кинулся в обход на другую сторону, натыкаясь на веселящихся и смеющихся людей, когда протискивался сквозь толпу.

«…а не слишком, как думаешь?»

«Он убил Антона в прошлом году… что заслужил, то и получает…»

«…и все же… …чересчур, мне кажется…»

«…все равно не настоящий человек…»

«…не хочу об этом вспоминать… Давайте прожарим его как следует перед следующим заданием…»

«…бойцы еще хуже… Для него это как передышка…»

Найдя новое, более удобное положение, оператор опять вскинул камеру, сосредоточившись на Баки, между раздвинутых ног которого сгрудились люди. В него засунули вторую дубинку, и, судя по распахнутому рту и непрекращающимся судорогам, обе работали беспрерывно. Верхней один из мужчин орудовал взад и вперед, вторая неподвижно торчала, растягивая дырку Баки неестественно широко. Одетый в явно сшитый на заказ костюм мужчина жалил разрядами его яички и промежность, особенно долго не отключая шокер, когда держал его под мошонкой; он попросил одну из женщин сфотографировать его. Еще одна женщина удерживала свою дубинку вдоль мягкого члена Баки, ударяя его током всякий раз, когда он пытался дернуть бедрами, отодвигаясь.

«…этот пидорас опять обоссался…»

«…кто-нибудь, возьмите еще одну дубинку… шибаните ублюдка…»

«…нужно вставить ему и в рот тоже…»

Женщина в очках встала на колени у головы Баки, застенчиво посмеиваясь: «Всегда хотела это сделать…», — сказала она, покраснев и нерешительно оглянувшись на мужчину в толпе, который одобрительно кивнул, ухмыляясь. Она робко сунула дубинку в открытый рот Баки, из которого неслись рыдания.

«Давай, не стесняйся», — подбодрил ее мужчина из толпы, и хотя она продолжала действовать очень осторожно, она просунула шокер так глубоко, что Баки начал давиться настолько сильно, что она едва успела схватить рукоятку. Оператор сфокусировал камеру на лице Баки: испуганные глаза направлены в никуда, все лицо мокрое, в слезах, слюне и соплях; он одновременно задыхался и плакал с дубинкой во рту.

«Выеби его в рот как следует, Ирина!»

Ирина хихикнула и медленно вытащила дубинку, потом вернула ее обратно.

«Можешь и побыстрее, милая. Задай-ка ему жару!»

Ирина покраснела от смущения и волнения одновременно. «Не то, чтобы у меня было много опыта…», — засмеялась она, когда снова воткнула шокер с большей силой.

«…да не ври!»

Она пихала его внутрь и вытаскивала наружу, все ускоряясь, от чего Баки начал задыхаться, продолжая содрогаться от толчков внутри него, ударов и разрядов, сыпавшихся на его член и яйца.

«Кажется, оно пытается сказать что-то…»

«…тив… Сти…»

«Голубок хочет больше!»

«Кажется, я ему зуб сломала…»

«Вот это я понимаю от души постаралась…»

Женщина, обрабатывавшая разрядами член Баки, помахала одному из парней в окружавшей их толпе: «Иди сюда! Он же отправил тебя в кому на неделю пару лет назад!»

Мужчина протиснулся вперед и поднял запасную дубинку. «Да тут и места практически нет», — усмехнулся он.

«Займись его толстыми петушиными сиськами.» Мужчина присел рядом с Баки и прижал включенный шокер к его правому соску.

«Нравится», — засмеялся кто-то, когда все тело Баки затряслось.

«Ты тоже включи, Ирина. Пусть получит то, что заслужил.» Женщина в очках все еще совала дубинку Баки в рот. Нервно прикусив губу, она улыбнулась мужчине в толпе и со смешком активировала электрошок.

Баки издал дьявольской вопль: громкий, высокий, неистовый. Все его тело вздыбилось. Ирина от неожиданности выпустила дубинку и вскочила, инстинктивно отпрыгнув назад. Баки задергал руками, пытаясь освободиться, чтобы вытащить дубинку, все еще торчавшую у него изо рта. Ему удалось отбросить от себя мужчину, занимавшегося его сосками, но женщина, сидевшая между его ног, подскочила и схватилась за рукоятку дубинки, принявшись бешено трахать его в рот, так и не выключив шокер, который зловеще гудел. Толпа взревела.

«Бля, это круто!»

«Ольга позеленеет от зависти, что пропустила такое веселье!»

«Чувствуешь, паленым воняет?»

Женщина выдернула шокер изо рта Баки, ударив его током в язык и губы напоследок. Глаза Баки были полузакрыты, и, когда кто-то попытался засунуть ему в зад еще одну дубинку, он только слабо дернулся.

Он бормотал что-то на грани слышимости, невнятно и неясно, но Стив разобрал: «Пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста. Я больше не буду, пожалуйста, перестань.»

Стива вырвало. Потом еще раз, сильнее. И еще. Пока не остались только сухие спазмы. Он дошел только до трети видеокассеты. Стив сшиб телевизор на пол.

***

Играет «Trouble man». Стив смутно осознает, что кто-то говорит, но слова звучат издалека, отдаются приглушенным эхом, словно проникают сквозь воду. Когда он поднимает тяжелые веки, свет вокруг мягкий, стены белые. Он в медотсеке.

— Проснулся, чувак?

Сэм.

— Ну и заставил ты нас поволноваться.

Нат.

— Этому парню и похуже бывало. Дюжиной ножевых ранений от руки лучшего друга времен второй мировой бравого Капитана не взять.

Тони.

— Где он?

Стив едва узнает собственный голос. Он охрип от долгого молчания.

— Об этом мы и попозже можем поговорить. Тебе стоит отдохнуть. — Наташа прислоняется к стене напротив. — Рада видеть тебя живым. Вчера тебе здорово досталось, ты потерял очень много крови.

— Он в камере? Его это напугает и отбросит назад. Мне нужно… — Стив приподнимается, начиная вставать с кровати, прежде чем Сэм и Тони толкают его обратно. Нат, должно быть, была права насчет потери крови; мир кружится, и Стив падает обратно, больше не сопротивляясь.

— Его здесь нет, Стив, — хмурится Сэм.

— Об этом мы поговорим позже, — многозначительно говорит Нат Сэму.

— Просто скажите мне, где он.

Тишина. Наташа смотрит на Сэма.

Тони садится рядом со Стивом.

— Он скрылся вчера утром, доставив тебя сюда. Был весь на нервах и не совсем в себе; он сказал, что Гидра напала на тебя. Я прав, думая, что все было немного иначе, или же мне стоит предупредить Пятницу, что у нас нарушения в протоколе безопасности?

— Он не виноват. У Баки был кошмар. Он разбил окно, и я вмешался. Сам полез.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Наташа.

— Я виноват во всем, что с ним случилось.

— Чувак, тут даже говорить не о чем. Вина лежит на Гидре и только на ней.

Сэм трясет головой, и Стив снова поворачивается к Тони.

— Значит, он просто ушел?

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Перебрался через ограду и отправился на северо-запад. Пятница преследовала его миль пять, но он укрылся в лесу, и мы его потеряли. Вижн считает, что у нас есть еще шанс, но мы думаем, что он сначала добрался до Питкэрна или Харрисвилла, где, вероятно, украл машину, и может, отправился к канадской границе.

— И ты сдался? Ты просто отпустил его?

— Стив, не кипиши. Мы отслеживаем передачи со всех спутников, используем программы распознавания лиц, следим за нарушениями границ, полицейскими отчетами и все такое.

Наташа перехватывает взгляд Стива.

— Мы найдем его. — Ее голос звучит твердо, и Стив ценит ее поддержку, даже зная, что это ложь.

— Нет, если он не захочет, чтобы его нашли. И ты это знаешь.

— Может, он сам вернется, — предполагает Сэм. — Может, ему просто нужно остыть, взять себя в руки. Это вполне возможно. Он же пришел сам, он может сделать это снова.

— После того, как сжег бункер? Сомневаюсь. — Тони напряженно барабанит костяшками пальцев по боковинке кровати. — Пятнице так и не удалось проанализировать все эти кассеты.

— Тони, не сейчас, — предупреждает Наташа.

— Что он сделал?

— Поджег его. Забрался в оружейный склад и украл несколько гранат и огнемет, после чего отправился в бункер, Рэмбо несчастный. Осталось пепелище. Хорошо, что сам бункер огнеупорный, иначе нам пришлось бы разгребать еще больший беспорядок.

— Тони, Стиву нужен отдых. Мы можем обсудить это после…

Но напряженный голос Тони снова прерывает Наташу:

— Есть идеи, почему он уничтожил эти записи?

— Господи, отстань. Он только в себя пришел. Потом об этом поговорим, — вмешивается Сэм.

— Как думаешь, он уничтожил разведданные Гидры? Хотел нам помешать узнать что-то?

Стив вздыхает.

— Нельзя сбрасывать такой поворот событий со счетов полностью.

«Тони необычайно тщательно взвешивает свои слова», — приходит Стиву в голову.

— Если бы ты знал хотя бы наполовину, через какой ад он прошел, ты бы такого даже не предположил.

— Я знаю, что он пережил достаточно, чтобы было невозможно предвидеть, что он сделает в следующую минуту. Ты чуть не умер вчера, Стив. Получил четырнадцать резаных ран. Потерял пять пинт крови. У тебя проткнуто легкое. Тебя оперировали на протяжении семи часов. Если бы ты был не ты, то был бы мертв, и мы планировали бы твои похороны.

— Отойди, не надо так давить на Стива.

Сэм кладет руку на плечо Тони, но тот отмахивается.

— Я знаю, что он твой друг, и я знаю, что ты хочешь защитить его, но он почти убил тебя, а затем уничтожил чертову золотую жилу информации по Гидре. Как это, по-твоему, выглядит?

— Тебе стоит сейчас уйти, Тони. То, что ты делаешь, не приносит пользы. Мы можем поговорить обо всем позже, когда Стив придет в себя.

Наташа берет Тони за руку и тянет к двери, но тут вмешивается Стив.

— Это были его кассеты. Он имел полное право сжечь их.

— И уничтожить улики и возможные зацепки? Взгляни на ситуацию со стороны, Кэп.

Тони впервые повышает голос и отмахивается от хмурого взгляда Наташи.

— Не было там никакой информации. Я просмотрел большинство кассет. Никаких мест за исключением баз, которые мы уже разгромили в Омске и Вильнюсе. Ни стратегий, ни планирования, ни технологий, о которых мы еще не знаем, нет ни имен еще живых или находящихся на свободе агентов. Я искал хоть крупицу информации. Не было там ничего.

— Тогда что на них было, черт побери?

— Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоило бы знать.

— И почему ты держишь все в тайне?

— Это личное, Тони. Оставь все, как есть.

Наташа хмурится, когда кусочки мозаики встают на свои места. Она смотрит на Стива, и во взгляде читается нечто непривычное.

— Черт возьми, Стив, ты мог бы сказать мне, я бы сама от них избавилась.

— Какого черта я только что пропустил? — не успокаивается Тони.

Стив и Наташа некоторое время смотрят друг на друга, потом Стив спрашивает:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Среди моих старых знакомых ходили сплетни, что Гидра была известна… — она замолкает, подыскивая нужное слово, — определенными пристрастиями. Выпускницы Красной Комнаты принципиально избегали агентов Гидры. Лишний риск. Я никогда не думала, что они делали подобное… — Она снова замолкает, качая головой. — По крайней мере, не с тем, на кого они потратили столько сил. Зачем рисковать тактическим преимуществом ради… этого?

— Больные они на всю голову, вот почему. — Стив откидывает голову на подушку.

Это единственное объяснение, которое он смог придумать. Во время бессонных ночей, слушая Баки во время кошмаров, Стив спрашивал себя, какого черта они это делали? Почему они были так необоснованно жестоки? Баки был уже сломлен, ему промыли мозги, его контролировали; все эти медицинские эксперименты, пытки, изнасилования не служили никакой стратегической цели, не давали им дополнительных рычагов воздействия или каких-нибудь преимуществ. Они были больны; вся организация гнила изнутри. Это было единственное объяснение, которое Стив мог придумать, каким бы неудовлетворительным и пустым оно ни было.

— Не хочешь поделиться с классом? — Тони скрещивает руки на груди, глядя на Наташу с кислым выражением лица.

— Нет, — выдыхает она. — Не доверяешь Стиву в этом вопросе? Хорошо, тогда поверь мне, Тони, это не какая-то скрытая программа Гидры. Нужно двигаться дальше. Всегда найдутся другие зацепки.

Тони оценивающе смотрит на Стива, пристально глядя ему в глаза, как при первой встрече много лет назад. Он вздыхает, смирившись.

— Мог бы прийти ко мне, раз возникли проблемы. Ты на протяжении нескольких месяцев сидел за стеной на другой стороне всего комплекса, и я понимаю, что ты должен был оставаться там, но ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Я буду держать вас в курсе дел Барнса.

***

Через пять дней Стив получает разрешение вернуться в квартиру. Тони прислал бригаду уборщиков, чтобы убрать стекло и кровь, и сказал Стиву, что он может попросить персонал перенести его вещи обратно в прежнюю квартиру в башне. Стив и сам не знал, чего хочет.

Кроме Баки. Стив хочет Баки.

В квартире пахнет дезинфицирующим средством и отбеливателем. Остатки обеда, который Стив не убрал в тот день, исчезли, книга в мягкой обложке, которую читал Баки, аккуратно лежит на его диване, а разбитый сотовый телефон Стива больше не валяется во внутреннем дворике.

Кто-то даже полил их чертовы овощи.

Будто абсолютно ничего не произошло. Будто Стив не подвел Баки в очередной раз. Баки мог читать на диване или заниматься в тренажерном зале, или сидеть с планшетом в патио; Стив мог сидеть рядом с ним, на случай, что ему что-то понадобится. Эта нормальность режет хуже ножа. Как будто Стив не пустил под откос то немногое, что у них было. Он никогда не думал, что будет тосковать по тому, на что когда-то так обижался. Он просто хочет Баки, даже если нет никаких прикосновений или разговоров или близости любого рода; он просто хочет, чтобы тот был здесь, рядом, в безопасности, и у него была надежда, что завтра все станет лучше, или, по крайней мере, сегодня все было хорошо.

Стив сходу рвет две боксерские груши, несмотря на предупреждение врача не усердствовать особо в ближайшие недели. Утром он планирует пойти с Сэмом на пробежку. На обед он разогревает суп, потому что ему не для кого готовить. После обеда пьет кофе и читает книгу Баки в мягкой обложке, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Допив кофе, он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не объявить о своем намерении помыть кружку.

Он сидит на кровати Баки и думает, был ли Баки хоть немного счастлив здесь. Может быть, это была просто замаскированная тюрьма, и Стив оказался просто очередным куратором, лишь чуть более вежливым. Может быть, ему стоило уйти отсюда, подальше от напоминаний о том, что Гидра отняла у него. Может быть, ему удастся найти какой-нибудь маленький канадский городок и построить там что-то похожее на обычную жизнь.

Стив был в комнате Баки только один раз. Теперь здесь идеально чисто, новое окно неотличимо от старого, ковер вычищен от крови и стекла, у кровати новая ножка, на постели чистое белье.

Ему хочется открыть тумбочку и посмотреть, что Баки хранил в ней, затем заглянуть в шкаф, проверить под матрасом, поискать любую скрытую информацию, любой намек на его образ мыслей. Он жил с отчужденным незнакомцем больше года, и теперь, когда Баки ушел, Стив просто отчаянно нуждается в ответах. Но он не делает ничего; он достаточно уже вторгся в частную жизнь Баки, разнюхал его секреты, которые тот, очевидно, не хотел ему выдавать, и даже если Баки здесь больше нет, Стив не собирается снова совать нос в его личные вещи, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось.

Вместо этого он ложится на кровать Баки в доселе недоступной комнате, вход в которую ему был воспрещен, и проваливается в дремоту.

***

Когда Стив просыпается, Баки сидит на полу у шкафа.

Стив не решается даже пошевелиться, не говоря уж о словах. Он смотрит на Баки с благоговением, потому что тот прячет от него взгляд, вместо этого уставившись в пол.

— Ты в порядке? — Баки все еще не поднимает глаз.

— Да, Бак. Я в порядке. А ты?

— Я чуть не убил тебя. Снова.

— Но не убил. И согласно справке от врача, я здоров. — Стив пытается говорить небрежно.

Баки гладит металлическими пальцами ворсинки на ковре.

— Прости меня за все.

— Тебе не о чем просить прощения.

— Есть за что. Я чуть не убил тебя. Я не справился с тем, что со мной случилось, и утянул нас обоих в яму. Мне жаль, что я не могу быть тем, кто тебе нужен.

— Но ты именно тот, кто мне нужен.

— Я представляю, каково это — жить со мной. Я облажался, но я не дурак. Я знаю, что ты злишься на меня, и что я это заслужил. Мы не можем ни разговаривать, ни делать хоть что-то еще. Мы даже не можем прикоснуться друг к другу. Я знаю, что ты здесь со мной только из-за того, что было между нами, из-за того, кем я был для тебя, а не ради меня сейчас. А теперь я еще и чуть не убил тебя.

— Баки, пожалуйста, послушай. Я люблю…

— Я здесь только для того, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Мне жаль, что ты потратил столько времени, пытаясь помочь мне хоть немного восстановиться. Нам обоим нужно двигаться дальше. Так будет лучше, ты сможешь жить так, как хочешь.

— Просто послушай.

— Мне не следовало приходить сюда. Я должен идти.

Стив встает с постели. Баки вздрагивает, когда Стив садится на пол напротив него, оставляя между ними несколько футов.

— А в другом месте ты будешь счастливее?

Баки закрывает глаза и прислоняется головой к дверце шкафа.

— Не знаю.

— Я могу пойти с тобой. Мы можем уйти отсюда, исчезнуть с радаров. Начать все заново где-нибудь в другом месте. Где захочешь.

— Ты упускаешь главное, Стив.

— Но мы не можем закончить все вот так. Вместе до конца, разве нет?

— Хочешь заставить меня остаться?

Стив обмякает.

— Конечно, нет.

Баки прерывисто вздыхает.

— Вытяни руку и не вздумай шевельнуть ни единым гребаным мускулом. — Стив протягивает руку ладонью вверх, так что она висит в пространстве между ними. — Я серьезно — ни единым гребаным мускулом.

Вытянув вперед руку, Баки с невероятной осторожностью кладет ее на ладонь Стива. Он вздрагивает от первого прикосновения, его дыхание учащается и становится громче, но он остается на месте, держа руку на руке Стива, в то время как тот изо всех сил старается не умереть на месте. Ладонь Баки теплая, мозолистая и такая знакомая. Прошло уже несколько десятилетий, но Стив все еще может рисовать его руки практически вслепую. Он не шевелит пальцами, не берет Баки за руки и не ласкает их большим пальцем, как ему хочется. Стив остается неподвижным.

— Баки, мы можем найти способ, чтобы это сработало.

— Ты сойдешь с ума, пытаясь помочь мне, и будешь страдать каждый день от того, что ничего не выходит. Ты слишком хороший человек, чтобы признать это, но это не дает тебе покоя. И это справедливо. Ты заслуживаешь чего-то лучшего, чем я. Ты заслуживаешь всего.

За последние пять минут Баки сказал больше, чем за весь прошлый год.

— Но я хочу только тебя. Ты — это и есть все.

— Тебе стоило понять, что нужно заканчивать, еще когда ты смотрел эти проклятые записи. Тебе следовало выгнать меня уже тогда, когда ты понял, что именно случилось со мной.

— В этом нет твоей вины.

— Господи, да перестань ты вести себя так, будто я невинная жертва насилия.

— Но ты именно…

— Пожалуйста, Стив. Мне пора уходить.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Тепло руки Баки исчезает, и он встает и уходит по коридору. Стив следует за ним, мольбы остаться чуть дольше неконтролируемо льются из его рта.

— Не ходи за мной.

— Если ты думаешь, что я просто откажусь от нас…

— Как ты можешь просто смотреть на меня, зная, что я сделал? Сколько людей я убил? — кричит Баки, оборачиваясь. Щеки у него пылают. — Как ты можешь хотеть прикоснуться ко мне, зная, сколько членов Гидры я сосал? Сколько из них побывали в моей заднице? Они все имели меня, все время, как и сколько хотели, и я ни разу не сбежал. Я никогда не сопротивлялся. До того, как ты посмотрел записи, я мог хотя бы притвориться, что все еще может стать лучше, что мы можем склеить что-то обратно. Но теперь ты знаешь, кто я, что я сделал, и ты никогда этого не забудешь. Мы не можем просто выкинуть это из головы. — Баки начинает плакать. — Я не могу выбросить это из головы. Каждый раз, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, я чувствую все снова и снова, и я ненавижу себя за то, что не дрался тогда, и я ненавижу себя за то, что сопротивляюсь сейчас.

— Тогда не сопротивляйся сейчас. — Стив снова протягивает свою ладонь, и Баки отчаянно смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, прежде чем положить свою дрожащую руку на руку Стива. — Ты уже вернулся обратно; в тот день, когда ты покинул Гидру, это был уже не ты прежний. — Что-то щелкает в горле Баки, и он едва заметно сжимает ладонь в ответ. — Это доказательство того, что мы справимся, мы сможем.

Рука Баки дрожит, они соприкасаются кожа к коже, и Стив больше не может сопротивляться. Он слегка поглаживает большой палец Баки и готовится к удару, но когда рыдающий Баки бросается на Стива, это не нападение, а объятие.

— Можно мне…

— Да.

Стив обнимает Баки впервые за несколько десятилетий, и, прижавшись друг к другу на полу в прихожей, Баки отчаянно цепляется за его плечи и шею, а ошеломленный Стив нерешительно гладит его по спине, вспоминая подробности их прижимающихся тел.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи.

— Я не знаю, как сделать это. Как мне стать тем, кто тебе нужен.

— Мне нужен ты один. Разговариваешь ты или нет, можно к тебе прикасаться или нет. Ты мне просто нужен.

Баки делает глубокий вдох и вырывается из объятий.

— Хватит, не могу больше, — шепчет он.

— Ничего страшного. Но начало положено.

Баки кивает.


End file.
